The Forest
by Umi To Sora
Summary: It all happened in a forest,singing angels forever together./Suck at summaries -'-,, Sorry :P/


_First of all sorry for lack of updates :'c This is a one shot I will try to upload more when I come back.I DO NOT OWN THE CARACTERS,NOR THE SONGS  
_

_The Forest_

The sun was setting,beautiful colors splashed all were dressed in their Fall's dance was a forest,but benches were put every few meters.A girl was walking trough the forest,she was stunning yet ordinary was carrying a bag and a sketch book and a pair of hair was silky blue color,styled in two pigtails,her eyes wore a white shirt and a black skirt,very usual had white and black striped shoes,matching her outfit.

She sat on a bench,and finally found a view she wanted to was putting her sketch book on her knees,there were deer on the started sketching that amazing sight,but something else occupied her was a magnificent she was getting closer she could hear a male voice,it was pleasing and she enjoyed voice was now coming off of the ,it hit her,it was **him**.

/Cash cash Victim of love ^-^/

~Is me loving you such a crime?

You keep my blood rushing all of the time.

I'm going out of my mind!

I'm a victim of love.

Got me tied up in knots.

Someone please,call the cops!

I said I can't walk away,

Cause I can't get enough.

I'm just,

a tied up,

Bruised up,

Victim of love - GAAH!

Yoshiki: ''S-Sh-Shinozaki!?What are YOU doing HERE!?WHY DID YOU LISTEN?HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!''

Ayumi: ''One question at the time Baka!I have right to walk here,right?You have a real talent,if you put more effort into it you could be a professional,you know?

Yoshiki: ''Arigato.''

Ayumi: ''Don't mention it.O-ow! I forgot my sketch pad.-sish- Well,bye Kishinuma-kun.''

Yoshiki: ''Wait,let me take my guitar and we can go ?''

Ayumi: ''Sure.''

The way there was pretty boring and Ayumi found it annoying,but she was happy he the _delinquent _finally found something he would be dedicated to got there,

she picked up her sketch book.

Yoshiki: ''Did you sketch that?''

Ayumi: ''Well I started,then I heard you.''

Yoshiki: ''Woah...It's amazing,I knew you were good at it but you suprise me every time.''

Ayumi: ''Thanks.''-'Flattering..I hope I won't blush.'

Yoshiki: ''Well I just said what I taught and what I saw.''

. . .

Yoshiki: ''Aye,Shinozaki do you know how to sing any duet songs?''

Ayumi: ''I don't really like singing...But I know one.''

Yoshiki: ''Do you want to sing?''

Ayumi: ''Well...I don't have anything better to do.''

Yoshiki: ''Great,witch one is it?''

Ayumi: ''Airplanes.''

Yoshiki: ''Oh.I sing that with my sister sometimes.''

Ayumi: ''Great then.''

/Airplanes-B.o.B feat Hayley Williams/{Ayumi will be normal letters and yoshiki Italic :P}

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now,

Wish right now,

Wish right no-o-ow.

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now,

Wish right now,

Wish right no-o-ow.

There weren't many visitors,but those who passed there had to stop by the duo,people just started gathering and throwing money in Yoshiki's guitar case.

They were acting like they were under a spell.

_Yeah,_

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish,_

_To go to a place much simpler than this._

_Cause' after all the partiyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness._

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness._

_And when you starin' at that phone in you lap_

_And you hopin',_

_but them people never call you back._

_But that just how the story unfolds,_

_You get another hand soon after you fold._

_And when your plans unravel in the sand,_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So,_

_Airplane,_

_Airplane,_

_Sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way,_

_So don't close that gate._

_If I don't make that,_

_I'll switch my flight._

_And I'll be right back at it,by the end of the night._

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?_(Shooting stars)_

I could really use a wish right now_(Wish right now),_

Wish right now_(Wish right now),_

Wish right no-o-ow_(Wish right no-o-ow)._

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?_(Shooting stars)_

I could really use a wish right now_(Wish right now)_

Wish right now_(Wish right now)_

Wish right no-o-ow_(Wish right no-o-ow)_

_Ya,_

_Ya,_

_Somebody take me back to the days,_

_Befo' this was a job,_

_Befo' I got paid,_

_Befo' it even mattered what I had in my bank._

_Ya,_

_Back when I was trying to get a tip at the subway._

_And back when I was rappin',_

_For the hell of it._

_But now days we rappin to stay relevant._

_I'm guessin' if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes,_

_Then maybe,_

_Oh maybe,_

_I'll go back to the days,_

_Befo' the politics that we call the rap game,_

_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mix tape._

_And befo' I tried to cover up my sleng,_

_But this is fo' decatur,_

_What's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish,_

_To end the politics?_

_/_a-aa..-aaa/

_And get back to the music,_

_That started this shit._

_So,here I stand,_

_And then again I say:_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes._

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?_(Shooting stars)_

I could really use a wish right now_(Wish right now),_

Wish right now_(Wish right now),_

Wish right no-o-ow_(Wish right no-o-ow)._

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?_(Shooting stars)_

I could really use a wish right now_(Wish right now)_

Wish right now_(Wish right now)_

Wish right no-o-ow_(Wish right no-o-ow)_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_{_Oh-oh-oh_}_

_(I could really use a wish right now.)_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now.)_

_Like,like,like shootin' starts_

{Oh-oh...-oh}

_(Like shootin' stars)_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now._

_(I really could use a wish right now.)_

_A wish,_

_A wish right now._

_An applause echoed from the golden forest,while night's darkness was pouring on it's brightness._

_Yoshiki: ''You sing like an angel.''_

Ayumi: ''Thanks,you too.''-they whispered while people were still applausing.

Yoshiki: ''It's getting you want me to walk you home?''

Ayumi: ''Sure,thanks Kishunuma.''

Yoshiki: ''No problem.''

~In front of Shinozaki household

Ayumi: ''We're here.''-she stepped forward to open the door ,but he grabbed her wrist.

K-

Yoshiki: ''Can you forgive me if _my _wish comes true?''-There was an airplane,he saw it.

Ayumi: ''Wh-''

Yoshiki: ''Please...''

Ayumi: ''Okay...''

He let go of her wrist and pushed her closer,quickly he stole a kiss from her.

He actually expected her to slap him but she said-''I didn't think that was your wish Yoshiki~

She was..Puring? /SEIKO ALERT XD/

Ayumi: ''Tomorrow at 19:30,come pick me up~''

Yoshiki: ''Alright.''

She stole a kiss from him now,and was blushing really then went inside,making Yoshiki scream out of happiness.

It was a start of something amazing~

Ayushiki4ever.


End file.
